The Elements
by mademoiselledi
Summary: "Sasuke! Berapa suhumu sekarang?" "100,5 derajat." Sai mengangguk. "Yah suhuku 105 derajat, dan Shin di sana mungkin 110 derajat. Dia seperti bayi." "Aku bukan bayi. Aku hanya suka panas. Sudah lama, ya Sasuke?" New Chapter UP! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! OOC, Alternative Reality, Alternative Universe, Typos, SasukePOV, Pairing? (not determined yet).**

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**The Elements**

**.**

**.**

_"Aku bersumpah akan membunuh__mu __jika __kau__ menyentuh__ku__ sekali lagi!"_

_"Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku, kau sudah berjanji pada ibu kalau kau tidak akan membunuhku sementara ibu pergi!"_

Oke, biar aku jelaskan. Kakakku, Itachi, lebih menjengkelkan dari setiap kakak laki-laki yang pernah dibayangkan. Itu adalah alasan kenapa aku ingin membunuhnya. Mungkin aku harus mulai dari awal.

Aku dan kakakku adalah keturunan klan Uchiha, artinya kita bisa mengendalikan elemen api. Dan kedengarannya mengagumkan bukan? Aku bisa membuat api, aku membentuknya sesuai keinginanku, dan aku bahkan dapat mengontrolnya.

Tapi ada beberapa kerugian dari apa yang bisa kulakukan, Api bisa membakarku kalau aku tidak berhati-hati, aku harus menyembunyikan kekuatanku ini dari orang-orang di sekitarku, dan yang paling penting, aku punya musuh.

Klan Uchiha hanya salah satu dari empat klan Dewa. Klan Senju (tanah), klan Uzumaki (angin), dan klan Hyuuga (air) adalah musuhku. Kami tidak bertarung atau saling menghancurkan secara langsung, terutama karena ada manusia 'normal' yang sama sekali tidak boleh terlibat. Seiring berkembangnya zaman, klan Dewa telah menjadi sangat langka. Sebagai contoh, di dunia, hanya ada sepuluh keluarga klan Uchiha. Tiga berada di Amerika Serikat, tiga di Inggris, satu di Kanada, satu di Indonesia, dan dua di Jepang. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak dari klan lainnya yang tersisa, terutama karena klan kami mencoba untuk tidak melakukan kontak dengan mereka.

Sangat sulit untuk mengetahui apakah seseorang adalah bagian dari klan Dewa, jadi harus berhati-hati jika bertemu orang baru. Selama ini aku memang tidak punya teman. Dan sekarang keluargaku harus pindah ke Amegakure, yaa setidaknya aku punya satu teman di sana, Sai. Sai adalah klan Uchiha yang lain, dan kebetulan tinggal di Amegakure, itulah sebabnya kami pindah ke sana. Amegakure itu dingin, dan basah, aku hampir tidak bisa menyalakan api dengan semua air yang turun dari langit. Aku lebih senang tinggal di Konoha, Negara Api, di sana selalu cerah, tapi kakak sialanku merusaknya. Dia hampir membakar Laboratorium di sekolahnya, yang membuat ayah khawatir. Ayah memutuskan akan lebih aman untuk pindah ke tempat di mana Itachi tidak bisa dengan mudah menyalakan api. Aku harus bertemu Sai setelah kami sampai di Amegakure.

Seperti itulah penjabaran dari apa yang kualami sekarang. Singkatnya, aku adalah dewa api yang dipaksa untuk hidup di dunia dewa air.

"Sasuke, cepat naik ke mobil!."

"Tsk!" jawabku singkat. Aku berusia 16 tahun dan sangat tidak bahagia sekarang. Aku ingin tinggal di Konoha, tidak mau pergi ke Amegakure. "Ayah, ini tidak terlalu terlambat untuk membiarkanku tinggal di Konoha sendiri. Aku bisa meneruskan dua tahun terakhirku di Konoha Gakuen."

Ayahku melotot dan menunjuk ke mobil.

"Masuklah" Aku menghela napas dan naik ke mobil, ayahku menyalakan mobilnya.

"Sudah naik semua?" Aku segera memasang sabuk pengamanku dan berbalik, mengawasi rumah yang semakin lama menghilang dari pandanganku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Klan Uchiha di Indonesia? Itu aku hahaha *taboked***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**So it's the second chappie of ****The Elements****!**

**And I just updated ****Food of Love****, ****Line, Anata O Aishite, Evangel, Hold me Maki!, Unexpected Meeting…**

**So go read that too!**

**Mademo**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**The Elements**

**Chapter #2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, Sai bilang dia akan ke sini untuk menjemputmu pergi sekolah besok pagi." Gerutuku mengulang perkataan Ibu, sambil naik tangga menuju kamar baruku.

"Tentu." Sai cukup beruntung memiliki mobil, dan cukup umur untuk mengatur siapa pun yang dia inginkan, termasuk kakak kembarnya, Shin dan aku. Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kami tidak punya teman.

Aku menuju ke kamarku dan melihat tempat tidurku sudah rapi dengan seprey yang sama seperti di Konoha. Hanya sekarang ada tambahan beberapa selimut di tempat tidur. Kenapa aku membutuhkannya? Aku bisa dengan mudah memanaskan ruangan jika perlu.

Aku mendesah dan menuju tempat tidur, menutup pintu di belakangku. Ruangan itu putih dan dingin. Aku rindu dinding merahku. Aku merindukan Konoha. Dan berkat kakakku, aku kehilangan semua itu.

.

.

"Sasuke! Senang bertemu denganmu di sini setelah enam tahun berlalu!" Aku memeluk Sai, tersenyum. Setidaknya di sini aku bisa bersama dengan orang yang kukenal.

"Aku juga. Meskipun aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa tahan dengan cuaca di sini." Aku merasa seperti api yang disiram oleh air dalam cuaca ini.

Sai tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu.

"Kau akan terbiasa untuk itu. Berapa suhumu sekarang?"

"100,5 °derajat." Suhu badanku sedikit lebih tinggi daripada manusia normal. Sai mengangguk.

"Yah suhuku 105 °derajat, dan Shin di sana mungkin 110 °derajat. Dia seperti bayi." Wajah akrab kembar Sai muncul, sangat mirip, Shin mencari Sai.

"Aku bukan bayi. Aku hanya suka panas. Sudah lama, ya Sasuke?" Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Aku tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki banyak kontak dengan manusia, Sai dan Shin adalah satu-satunya dewa api yang seusia denganku.

"Ya." Sai mengerang dan menarik saya ke mobil.

"Sekarang masuk ke dalam mobil. Kita akan ke sekolah." Aku duduk di kursi belakang mobil Sai, si kembar mengambil kursi depan.

"Jadi bagaimana malam pertama di sini?" Aku mengangkat bahu dan memandang keluar jendela.

"Payah. Aku lebih suka berada di rumah di Konoha."

Shin mengangguk. "Aku pikir aku juga lebih suka berada di Konoha."

"Kalian berdua berhenti mengeluh. Yang aku sering dengar dari Shin adalah 'dingin sekali' dan 'Aku berharap lebih hangat lagi'. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari kau juga, Sasuke. "

Aku tersenyum dan berhenti mengeluh."Tentu."

Dia berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan besar berdinding batu bata, memarkir mobil dan beranjak keluar. Aku mengikutinya dan melihat banyak tatapan dari orang sekitar.

"Sekarang, kau tahu kau itu daging segar, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi apakah mereka semua menatap karena aku anak baru?"

Sai menggeleng, memelototi seorang anak yang berjalan melewati kami. "Tidak. Mereka hanya kagum pada seseorang dengan rambut tidak hitam tidak biru seperti punyamu."

"Sekarang inilah front office. Kau pergi ke dalam dan ambil jadwal pelajaranmu, setelah selesai temui aku di sana." Aku melihat di mana Sai menunjuk sebuah ruangan dengan lukisan besar-maskot sekolah.

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti." Sai tersenyum dan melambai, menarik Shin bersama saat ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Aku menuju ke dalam kantor dan melihat seorang wanita mengetik pada keyboard, kacamatanya hampir jatuh dari ujung hidungnya. "Permisi, aku baru di sini dan aku perlu untuk mendapatkan jadwal pelajaran."

"Di sana." Tanpa melihat ke arahku, wanita itu menunjuk ke sebuah bangku kayu dan aku duduk, mendengar bel berdering. Setelah beberapa menit, dia menatapku, kemudian mulai mengetik pada keyboard lagi. "Sasuke, Uchiha?" Aku mengangguk.

"Ya." Aku mendengar bunyi printer dan ia menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku.

"Ini jadwal Anda. Senin sampai Rabu di kelas, Kamis juga di kelas , Jumat pun juga di kelas. Ada pertanyaan?"

"Ya. Apakah kalian menggunakan ID sekolah di sini?" Wanita itu tampak sedikit terkejut tapi kembali mengetik di komputer.

"Sebentar." Aku mendengar printer menyala lagi, wanita itu menyodorkan selembar kertas. "Gunakan ID sementara untuk saat ini. Anda akan mendapatkanID yang asli nantinya." Aku mengangguk.

"Maukah kau menunjukkan padaku di mana letak kelasku? Dan di mana aku bisa mendapat setiap buku yang kubutuhkan?"

Dia memberiku peta sekolah.

"Ini cukup membantu?"

"Ya, terima kasih banyak." Sarkasme.

Aku meninggalkan kantor dan mengikuti peta, kelas pertamaku, kelas kesehatan. Guru berhenti saat aku datang, Aku mendapatkan seluruh perhatian dari siswa di kelas. Aku memperlihatkan jadwalku pada guru dan dia mengangguk.

"Benar. Anak-anak, dia adalah teman baru kalian, Uchiha Sasuke. Silakan duduk dikursi di depan Neji sana. Neji angkat tangan." Seseorang dengan rambut cokelat panjang dan mata lavender jernih mengangkat tangannya, lalu membiarkannya jatuh kembali ke meja.

Aku lihat sebagian besar para gadis menatap Neji dengan kagum. Jadi dia pusat perhatian para gadis? Aku memutar mataku dan duduk di kursi di depannya, menaruh tasku di atas meja di depanku.

Aku mengabaikan guru yang terus mengoceh, melihat sekeliling ruangan dengan marah. Tempat ini benar-benar adalah dunia dewa air. Yah, juga dewa tanah dan dewa angin. Tiga klan itu tidak begitu menyukai dewa api, dewa yang tidak diinginkan karena menyebabkan bencana alam seperti kebakaran dan gunung berapi. Meskipun kupikir tsunami, gempa bumi dan angin topan tidak bisa diabaikan. Tapi, satu-satunya elemen yang ditakuti untuk disentuh adalah api.

"Sasuke!" Aku melihat kembali pada guru.

"Ya?"

"Apakah anda tidak bisa memperhatikan guru di depanmu sekarang?" Aku memutar mataku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku benar-benar tidak tertarik. Mungkin api kecil di bawah pantatnya akan membantu. Tidak, Sasuke. Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Aku tersenyum dan melipat tangan.

"Aku akan memperhatikan, jika ada sesuatu yang menarik" Aku melihat sebagian besar murid di kelas tersenyum dan tertawa satu sama lain.

Wajah guru terlihat bertambah kesal.

"Nah, bisakah kau menatuh sedikit minat?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Eh, mungkin."

"Baik. Aku akan membiarkanmu hari ini, mengingat ini adalah hari pertama Anda. Tetapi ketika Anda datang besok, saya ingin Anda menaruh perhatian penuh." Bel berbunyi dan aku berdiri menyeringai.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Aku meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju ke lorong, menyeringai,murid lain menonton saat aku berjalan. Seperti daging baru di sekolah.

Menyenangkan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
